


Blocked. (Fundywastaken angst)

by alt_kori



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Fundy is sad, Hurt/No Comfort, M/M, based on a real experience, dream blocked him, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fundywastaken, haha - Freeform, im self projecting onto fundy, wanted to vent so i used these to because i felt like the dynamic fit, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alt_kori/pseuds/alt_kori
Summary: Dream blocks Fundy. Fundy never got to tell dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Blocked. (Fundywastaken angst)

**Author's Note:**

> i promise we're still working on the quackity dies story lol, this stuff in parenthesis is texting btw

I hate you

Fundy bites his nail, anxiously thinking of what to do.

You ruined me.

So many thoughts are running rampant through his brain, none of them were good.

Fuck you.

You hurt me.

You said you loved me.

You lied.

He claws at his head and grips his hair, almost pretending that it would help get rid of the thoughts. "That's not true- he-he does love me," he tries to convince himself through choked gasps. Even he knew it wasn't true. He had tried to convince himself for so long, but he just can't do it anymore. 

Why.

Why?

Why had Dream done this to him? Fundy gave Dream everything he had, yet Dream just used him in return. He manipulated him. 

He broke me.

Through many tears, Fundy grabs his phone and opens up his contacts.

(I want answers. Why did you do this to me? I loved you, I gave you everything I had, and you threw it right back at me while you went off with George. Why? I haven't done anything to you. You've done so much harm. You constantly made me think you were the only person who cared, but you weren't. I'm starting to think nobody does. You'll never be my friend. Anytime I think of you now, I feel sick to my stomach. I feel disgusted. What are you getting at? What the fuck are you doing? You clearly don't want to be married to me, you left me hanging at the alter. Do you think this is funny? It's really not. I've never directly said this to a person. I hate you. I used to love you more than anything, I really did. But you ruined it. I hate you. More than anything. I genuinely used to think you loved me, but you were just manipulating me. It makes so much sense.)

He sighs, falling down onto his bed, and closing his eyes. Does he really wanna send this? Dream hurt him so much, but does he really want to stoop down to his level? He takes a deep breath, and tries to calm down. "I'm just… not thinking rationally. I'm being overly emotional," his voice is strained, you can tell that he's still holding back tears. Even when he's by himself, he still feels like he can't show any emotion. "You know what? No, I'm gonna send it. I don't care what happens." Fundy gives in, and he sends the message.

Message could not be sent, because the recipient has blocked you 

Huh.

Are you kidding

After everything he's done to me, HE'S the one who blocked ME?

Fundy lets out a sad chuckle.

No. This can't be real.

After all those times he hurt me, he's finally blocking me now? After those constant times I said I wanted nothing to do with him, and he kept coming back, he's FINALLY blocking me now?

What gives HIM the right to block me? 

Oh, so funny. I bet he's laughing his ass off right now. "Oh, poor little fundy, what a loser"

He has the audacity to block me after he's done all of this?

Oh how hilarious.

I bet he thinks I'm being the irrational one, wanting nothing to do with him. I bet he thinks I'M the one who manipulated HIM.

Fundy lets it out. He lets out the cries he's been wanting to release for so long. The anger and sadness he's been holding in this entire time. He screams, for so long. He screams right into his pillow. Fundy screams until his throat is so raw from screaming that he can't even do it anymore. He grabs his phone again.

(Fuxk yoy  
You jurt me  
Yet you think i hurt you  
I didn nothing to yo  
Yore a mosnter  
I hat etky  
I hope toy die  
I dont care  
I never want to see you again  
I thought I wanted you to leabe me a lome  
I do  
So why am inso uoset  
Is ir ebcaus ei neber got closure for whu yku hurt me  
Or thag i didnt get to tell yu how mucj i hate you  
Fuck yku  
Yourr the worst  
I hatr you i hate you i hate yiu  
Ill never stop sayinf it  
Yku neber owendd ul tk any of ykut actions  
Yu hurt so msny peopel  
Noy jjst me  
You deserbe hell  
I hppe you rot)

None of the messages sent. He didn't expect him to, so why is his heart sinking. 

(I hope he rots too  
Geurhe  
He knew what was goijf on  
Hes not stupid  
Yet he went through with it  
He heloed yku ruin my life  
I smelled soemthing thag reminded me of yiu  
I hated it  
Im waiting for you to relsond  
I knownits not gomna happen  
My messages arent even going through  
Fuck  
I hate this  
I hate the color green now  
I hate anuthing that resembles yku  
Niki wants me to let go  
I cant  
I bet yku don't even remember the first time we said j lovd you.  
Why do you do this tk me  
Why do you habe this effect on me  
I hate you  
You're a terrible person  
So why  
Why do i constantly think of you and want you back  
I should hate you  
But i don't  
I just cant)

Out of frustration, Fundy throws his phone at the wall. "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU I HATE YOU YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" He punches his bedsheets. He probably woke Niki up. He doesn't care right now. "FUCK YOU DREAM I HATE YOU, I CAN'T GET YOU OUT OF MY HEAD LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE GO AWAY!" His throat is so tight he feels like he can't even speak. He walks over to grab his phone.

(Pleasw reslond  
God i sound so dukb  
I know you're never gonna see these  
I just want closure  
I just want to know why you hurt me so much  
Why me  
Why did you target me specifically  
I loved you  
I still do  
I want you suffer  
I don't  
I do  
I don't know what I want  
I want you to feel all the pain you put me through  
But atbthe same time I just want you to be here next to me)

Fundy gives up. He stops crying. He turns his phone off, and stares at his wall. Why do I even try? Why am I still doing this? 

(You're the reason my Dad went insane  
You're the reason I'm an orphan  
You're the reason Tommy and Tubbo are seperated  
Fuck you.)

Fundy closes his messages, and lies down, back on the bed, and staring at the wall. I'm worthless.


End file.
